Nova Prime and the dark horse
by Nova Prime transformers
Summary: Nova Prime is the last femme Prime with a great enemy but when she comes to Earth, the enemy follows. Will her enemy be greater than what lies in her spark? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: a new arrival and paint job

**I do not own Transformers**

**Love comes then goes as I take over**  
Nova raced down the street in her cyber-wolf mode "come on" she growled before leaping over a car when she forced herself to stop and came behind a car to spread her sprained leg out "hopefully they don't find me here" she panted when a familiar cybertronian walked up to her "Nova?"  
Nova's POV  
I gasped and transformed to my normal self "Ironhide?" he chuckled "good to see you Nova!" she closed her eyes "are you the only one here?" Ironhide shook his head "no everyone else is here, including the Decepticons" I nodded " I know, Barricade just tried to run me off" Ironhide transformed "then we better get you back to base before the others start to worry about me" I transformed to my Alicorn mode and ran beside him "why is your wing in that angle?" he asked " I broke it trying to fly from the Decepticons" I sighed then gasped as we entered a building where the other familiar Autobots were "Ratchet, Bumblebee,Sideswipe,Sunstreaker,Skids,Mudflap, Jolt and... Optimus Prime" I observed the Autobots then transformed with a weak smile on my face "so, I'm still the only female Autobot?" I chuckled but Ratchet sighed "yes, and probably the last femme Cybertronian to" Sideswipe ran forward and crushed me in a hug "I missed my favorite prank partner" Sunstreaker joined him and the next thing I knew Bumblebee joined.

I looked at Optimus as the others pulled away "nice to see you" I smiled then hugged him as he rested his head against mine and whispered "good to see you Nova Prime" I looked into his optics "I missed you so much" suddenly, I felt a pang of sadness as he whispered "and our sparkling?" I bowed my head "_she _killed him" Optimus put his finger to my chin and made me look him in the eyes "who's she..." he trailed off then hugged me "oh Nova, she's still alive?" I buried my head in his neck and began to sob "yes" Skids took a step forward "who's she? Yo, we have a right to know" Optimus pulled away and wiped the tears off of my cheek "at least you left her on Cybertron" I nodded "yes, I tried to kill her but now shes severely wounded" Optimus sighed "you did your best." Sunstreaker looked deep into my optics " what are you doing here on Earth?" I shrugged and turned to face him "looking for the all-spark" Ratchet looked over my body then noticed me shifting my weight to the good ankle "your injured" my optics widened "no I'm not" he walked forward and inspected the ankle "follow me, Optimus support her" he ordered and Optimus helped me as we limped to a med-bay where Ratchet put a cast on my leg "there"

We walked out of the med-bay to see three men in black suits talking to each other when one of them looked at me and yelled "Prime! Who's the new bot? No let me guess a dog?" I transformed to wolf and stalked up to him "a dog? Did you just call me a dog?!" fury raged in my body and the bots took a step back "who girl chill" Ironhide looked into my eyes " Galloway don't piss off Nova and you'll live" Galloway looked at me and chuckled " I'm not scared of you" I snarled, revealing my sharp teeth " I won't hurt humans but _you_, your not human" the other men ran forward and stabbed me in the side with something before electricity flowed through me and I cried out then fell to the ground. Optimus ran forward but I threw the humans to the side "do that again and see what happened!" I roared when soldiers ran in "what is going on in here!" one yelled then looked at me "whoa a female Autobot? Ironhide I thought you said they were extinct" I transformed to normal and snorted "I'm the last one, possibly" Ironhide shrugged "Nova this is Captain Lennox, Captain Lennox, Nova Prime" I nodded "it's a honor" he shrugged "the honor's mine" Optimus looked into my optics "I think you need some rest" I shook my head " I really don't need it, I just got some earlier" Optimus scooped me up bridal style and kissed my neck "please, you need it" he whispered "fine" I gave in and he led me to a room where we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to walk out into darkness "hello?" I called out wen liquid was poured on me and I gasped "what the!" at that moment the lights turned on and i realized my who body was pink from paint. Laughter burst from the corners of the room and a choking sound was heard behind me and I turned around to see Optimus trying not to laugh "OPTIMUS!" I roared "what?" he laughed and I leaped on top of him to wipe all of the paint onto him then stood up "sometimes you can be so stupid" I growled and walked off when I heard Optimus gasp "what just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2 : a swim and her

**Love is here,so am I**

As I tried to get the remaining pink off of me I growled "someday I'm going to get him"

a deep voice sounded behind me "who, me?"

I turned to see Optimus in the doorway "yes you"

I rolled my eyes "you really thought it was me? Wow did you forget about Sideswipe?he teased

" that would explain the laughter, sorry Optimus I'll get him" I sighed then walked out to pick Sunstreaker up "

where is your brother?" I hissed in his face which turned pale

"in the med-bay" he shrieked as I dropped him before storming into the med-bay

"SIDESWIPE!" I roared and I saw him scramble away from Ratchet who stepped back

"he's all yours" Sideswipe transformed and drove out but I transformed to alicorn and sped after him

"please! Leave me alone!" he yelled but I transformed to normal and picked him up as we entered the main room

"no!" he yelled as he transformed and I pulled him into a room where I tackled him. He pushed me off and I crashed into glass, cutting my arm open and making me cry out

"Nova!" he gasped and kneeled next to me " I'm so sorry" he said but I stood up and threw him out of the room into Ironhide who fell back

"what the?!" I walked out and looked at the arm to see energon running down it

"Nova Your bleeding!" Ratchet gasped and ran forward to grab my arm "come on" I sighed

" I'm fine" I walked into our room and went into the bathroom to begin to pull out the pieces "I swear i will get Sideswipe" I growled then winced as he pulled out one of the bigger pieces

" I bet" Optimus teased but I sighed then rolled my eyes, deciding to change the subject

"so... I am the only femme Autobot on Earth?" Optimus nodded "yes" I whimpered as he pulled out the last piece

"sorry" he apologized

" you should let Ratchet patch this up" I nodded and walked out towards the med-bay with Optimus behind me when Ratchet walked out with bandages " I knew you would come" he smirked then wrapped up my arm "come back if the bandage falls off" he called after me as I walked toward the exit of the base

" Optimus?" I asked

"yes?" he walked up beside me

"can we go somewhere, alone?" I asked then transformed

"of course" he transformed and we drove off to a lake where we transformed and I took a deep breath

" I have a problem" Optimus looked me in the eye

"what is it?" I morphed to my human mode

" I can morph to human" he smiled and transformed into a handsome human

" we all can" my eyes met the grtound and Optimus chuckled "follow me, I want to introduce you to someone" We walked to a house where a teenage boy and girl walked up to us

"hello Optimus, who is this?" the girl asked. Optimus looked at me

"our newest arrival, Nova Prime" I waved

"hello" the boy nodded

"I'm Sam and this is my girlfriend Mikalea" I smiled

"how do the Autobots know of you?" Optimus looked at them

"Sam and Mikalea have proved useful to us with the allspark" I nodded then yawned

" I'm going back to base for some rest" I backed up and transformed then drove back to base where I fell into recharge. A poke in my side woke me up

" what do you want Optimus?" I groaned and opened my eyes to see him smiling

"come on, we have a surprise for you" I rolled my eyes as he transformed and morphed to human before crawling in

" its to early" I grumbled as he drove off to Sams house where I stepped out and Mikalea ran forward to pull me inside

"here, put this on" she threw me a black and neon blue bikini

"really?" I growled then walked into the bathroom and changed. Mikalea squeaked as I walked out

"you look amazing!" i rolled my eyes and wrapped a towel around me then walked out where I crawled into Optimus

"this better be good" I growled as Optimus drove off

" what did she do?" he asked

" she made me wear a bikini" I hissed

"we are all wearing them" he giggled and I smacked his dash board making him jump

"hey!" he transformed and sat me down on grass then transformed to human to reveal him with no shirt and wearing flame shorts"they are over there" he pointed to a area where we walked over and sat down

" hey Nova! Glad you could make it" I recognized Sunstreaker

"why are we in bathing suits?" I asked and a man walked up who I recognized was Ratchet

"a nice cool swim is why" I sighed and sat down next to Sam on a towel

"go on, have a nice swim" he smiled and I stood up then took off the towel

"fine" I sighed then turned around to see Autobots with their mouths open

"whoa Nova" Ironhide gasped while Bumblebee did a wolf whistle

" whatever" Optimus smirked and ran forward to pick me up and throw me in the water "Optimus!" I squealed as I began to swim

"hey, I made it faster" he chuckled next to me and i turned around to look him in the eye then swam closer to him

"really?" I teased then dived under the water to grab his legs and pulled him up to throw him a few feet into the water

"Nova!" he shouted and came towards me but I ran out of the water onto land and hid behind Ratchet

"nope, I am **NOT **your shield" he growled

"fine" I rolled my eyes then screamed as Optimus ran towards me

"got you!" he laughed but I sprinted along the shore with Optimus not far behind me. I finally slowed down then gasped as Optimus crashed into me and we fell onto the ground with Optimus on top "I got you" he smiled then deeply kissed me until we were gasping for breath

" having fun?" I giggled then suddenly leaped up and ran back to the others to hide behind Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who protectively wrapped their bodies around me

"we got you sis" I rolled my eyes then picked up Ironhide who gasped

"oh no you don't" Suddenly a F-22 flew over us and I gasped

" Starscream" I turned around " everyone! Into the water" I yelled then quickly morphed to Alicorn and hid all of their alt modes before leaping up to meet Starscream head on

"Nova Prime! What a surprise, I have a gift for you" we transformed and a second later black swirled around in a circle leaving me to gasp

"No It's her"

Cliffhanger! Find out next chapter who 'her' is


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge and a possibly death

**My time to attack is now**

**Mission: Kill Nova Prime**

Nova's P.O.V

"Optimus!" I screamed when my enemy pinned me to the ground "get away Starbeam" I growled to her "I will when you're dead" she hissed then stabbed me in multiple places leaving me to weakly stand up and hit her with all of my strength when she pulled out a bow and arrow and shot me in the chest causing me to fall to the ground "Nova!" Optimus gasped as he punched Starscream in the jaw then ran over and picked me up "RATCHET!" he yelled and the medic ran over then pulled out the arrow causing me to grip Optimus's hand "lets get her back to base, stat" Ratchet growled then everyone ran to base where I was hooked up to spark support " will she make it?" Optimus asked "of course I will" I rasped out " you better"

**2 hours later**

I walked out of the med-bay and sighed when suddenly I heard snickers from the corner and I walked over to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker "what is so funny?" they shook their heads "we are about to prank Ironhide" I smirked "can I join?" Swipe nodded "of course, now come here" He leaned in and whispered to me something and I gasped "fine but you owe me big" They painted me so I looked like a sexy Autobot and I smiled as Optimus walked in "Nova?" his mouth dropped and I giggled "Sideswipe explain" he told Optimus about the plan then changed some of it so that Optimus was included then pushed us out into the main room "and go!" he whispered "how could you!" I began yelling at Optimus who yelled back "me? It was you who decided to do it!" I saw the Autobtos run out of the training room and begin to circle us "Nova, Optimus stop" Ratchet said but I looked at him "stay out of this old man!" Optimus growled "you agreed to it!" I yelled as loud as I could "no I didn't you were the one who wanted it so badly! Not me you just don't want to prove yourself wrong!" he whispered a sorry then slapped me across the face making everyone gasp "Optimus!" Jazz gasped but I pinned Optimus against the wall as energon slid down my cheek "don't ever touch me again" I whispered then lowered my voice "we totally got them" I backed up then fell as Ironhide tackled me from behind "is this a fucking joke?!" I turned around to see him covered in sewer water and I burst out laughing "yes it was" his face turned red and I jolted out from under his reach to run up behind Optimus who turned around and gently touched the cheek "I'm so sorry Nova" I smiled "it was for a good prank."

I walked out of the med-bay with a dent in my helm and a fixed cheek "I don't remember giving you a dent" Optimus observed my helm "I got a little visit from Ol' Rusty" Optimus chuckled "wow I didn't know Ratchet would hit a femme" I shrugged as we entered the training room "eh, he was pretty pissed off at me" Optimus gasped as Jazz was thrown at us "what the?" I ducked then looked at a smiling Bee "hey pretty, how are you?" I hugged him "good, is there any room where I can fight?" Bee nodded "you can take my place" he walked off to the side as Optimus took Jazz's place "so what do you think about the new femme?" Jolt asked "who? Starbeam?" he nodded as I flipped away from Optimus "she is probably teamed up with Megatron, she is here for one reason" I growled as anger built up inside of me "and that is?" Mirage and Dino asked at the same time and I froze in my tracks "to kill me. " Ratchet walked in to observe my helm then begun to walk off when I swept his legs out from under him "that is payback" I smirked when Ratchet stood up "Optimus move, let me have a go at her" Optimus stepped to the side, next to Ironhide as Ratchet lunged at me ,cutting my side" sorry" he gasped but I picked him up and threw him through the wall "Dang Ratchet" I panted "what?" he asked as he came back in "you weight a lot" I teased and we sparred until Ironhide finally growled "If Starbeam wants you dead here is one thing I don't understand" My grip tightened on Ratchet's arm making him whimper "Ironhide don't bring it up" I relaxed and let go of his arm "why? Is that what you were going to ask?" he nodded

"Well, it all started back on Cybertron before the war when my parents and I were looking at stars and sharing their work stories and little did we know Starbeam was watching us. So as I grew up the war started and my family was captured by Starbeam who was jealous of all I had including my partner... Skyfire"Gasps were heard around the room as I continued "She chained all four of us up and hurt us but then she" I gulped and looked at the floor "you don't have to tell us" Sideswipe gently said "she... killed everyone I had and loved, slowly and painfully and forced me to watch" a single tear fell on the floor and I quickly transformed to drive outside onto a cliff where I transformed and sat down to begin sobbing "dear child, you do not need to cry for you will join your parents and partner very soon" I stood up "Starbeam! After everything you have done to me you still dare to hunt me!" I transformed to Alicorn as she landed in front of me " ah, a fellow Alicorn" she teased and I relized her horn was broken "at least I have magic" she growled "I hunt you because you had things I didn't so I made us equal"she began to circle me and her hoofprints left a _CLUNK _after each step "I suggest you leave or I will kill you" I warned as I began to bring up a spell "it is more like _I _will kill _you" _she hissed then stabbed me in the shoulder "JOIN YOUR FALLEN FAMILY!" she roared then transformed to her bot mode and I did the same to kick her in the side of her head "Say hello to Darkmoon for me" I teased and her eyes widened with shock, fear and pure hatred "HOW DARE YOU TALK OF HIM!" she yelled then swept my legs out from under me but I flipped and stabbed her in the arm "oh I can speak of him however I want" I hissed

_meanwhile_

Optimus gasped as he looked over their protective rock "Starbeam will kill her" Ratchet hissed beside me "and who is Darkmoon?" Bumblebee asked "I don't know" I replied "Nova sure is making her mad" Sunstreaker observed next to me "she is using something sensitive as a weakness for Starbeam, clever" I smiled as Nova flipped before crashing into the rock in front of us "You asshole!" she roared and attacked her enemy making me chuckle "that is my girl" Sideswipe nudged me "you should propose to her" I sighed "I have been thinking of it but let's not worry about that now"

Nova P.O.V

I shook my head fromt eh spots that appeared and roared to stab a knife straight through her chest making her gasp "I killed you" I flatly said as her optics began to flicker but she kicked me away and transformed to drive off leaving me to look into the sunset "she better die" I shook my head as memories of my family filled my head and I fell to my knees "I'm sorry, I should have protected you better" I whispered when a gentle hand was laid on my shoulder making me wince "well done" I looked up to see Optimus and hugged him "I haven't lost everything I loved" I smiled "I have you guys" I looked at the Autobots who smiled.

Optimus looked into my eyes "we will protect you, we will love you, we will be there for you. Always"

**I hope you enjoyed it, I know it is short but I am SO busy after getting kicked by a horse and everything but I try. Leave a review, fav. whatever you want to do**

**Nova Prime is out**


	4. Chapter 4: Cyber-wolves and a prank

**I am wounded, she is stronger, time for some help**

Nova's P.O.V

I smiled then yawned as I walked out into the main room with Optimus behind me "you sure you don't need a shower?" I teased "I am sure" he chuckled when suddenly he picked me up making me squeal "you big butt! Put me down!" Jazz and Jolt walked in "oh, what do we have here?" they chuckled and I hit Optimus in the back "put me down!" he set me down and pulled me close to his body "as you wish" I rolled my eyes "I have to go check the cameras Optimus" he let me go and I bolted to the camera room where I grabbed a data pad and scrolled through the camera footage when a arm was wrapped around my waist and a kiss was placed on my neck "anything?" I recognized Optimus who smiled "Nope" I sighed "I swear you're like glue" he chuckled then looked at one of the camera screens where it was mostly black "I will go check it out" I blankly said then transformed to cyber-wolf and ran out to the camera site before gasping "cyber-wolves?" Five pairs of eyes looked at me as I walked out with my tail held high "who are you and why are you here?" I called out but they stepped closer making my fur bristle "we are lost cyber-wolves from Cybertron" One called out and I realized he was bigger than the rest and a little bigger than me "how did you get lost here, on Earth" I snorted "it's such a boring planet with fragging annoying things they call humans" slight laughter rumbled through the group "what is your name femme?" he walked up and looked at my shoulder then smiled "Autobot?" I nodded "yes, you?" he nodded "Autobot, my name is Firecracker" I looked into his blue eyes "Nova Prime, nice to meet ya" he smiled to reveal sharp teeth but I walked past him to look at the camera "what in the name of the all spark?" I transformed to my normal self and smiled at the shocked faces then sniff the black powder before falling back and coughing before speaking into my comm "Optimus!" he returned "yes?" I transformed to cyber-wolf and collapsed "Starbeam lives!" he gasped "how?" I struggled to my feet with Firecracker supporting me "easy" I sighed "I'm fine, Optimus look up any earlier footage on this camera, also I am coming home. With a little surprise " he chuckled "okay" I shook my head "do you want to come back to the base with me?" Firecracker turned to the other wolves "team we have found a new home" I smiled then ran back to base where I transformed and held my head as the autobots ran in "Optimus Firecracker, Firecracker Optimus" I panted then sighed " I have to rest" Ratchet ran to me and guided me to the med-bay where he sat me down on the table and scanned me "oh my, Nova go get some rest" he took a knife and scrapped the powder off me then poured some water on my hand and wrapped it up before stepping back "go get some rest" as soon as I walked out worried Autobots ran forward to look me over "are you alright?" "what is with the cyber-wolves?" "what happened?" Questions flooded over me and I took a deep breath and explained everything to them then growled "now, may I please go rest!" their faces returned to their worry state as I walked into my room to lay down on the berth and fall asleep.

My optics onlined and I got off of the berth to stretch and yawn "I feel so much better" a chuckle sounded from my berth "good, I was worried" I smiled "Oh Optimus what did you do with the cyber-wolves?" He sighed "they are here to stay and fight with us" I nodded then walked out to see the bots and wolves talking. Dino looked at me "are you alright lasse?" a laugh escaped me "yep, feelin' much better thanks for asking" I noticed Firecracker asleep in a corner and walked over to him "ok?" Ratchet walked out of the med-bay with a yawn and sat next to Ironhide "hey Ratch" I yelled and he stood up to stumble over to me "yes Nova?" I put a hand on my hip and shifted my weight "found anything?" he eyed Firecracker before stifling another yawn "yes, the powder was a type of poison from Starbeam ment to kill you, but you only inhaled a little bit so you should be good" I nodded then smirked "why are you so tired?" He nervously rubbed the back of his head "one of the pipes in my room broke so its underwater now" I pinched the bridge of my nose "let me take care of that alright? Go rest in my berth" he pat my back "thanks" I watched as he walked off before walking toward his room but was stopped by Jazz "sugar, what ya' doin'?" I looked him in the eye "fixing one of the pipes in here" he nodded and I walked into his room "hmm, where is the room?" I looked at a closed door and shrugged "I guess this is it" I opened the door and water poured out so I quickly held my breath and ran in to close the door. A pipe hit me in the head and I shook it to grab the pipe and sunk to the bottom and walked to the broken pipe line and looked at the broken line then fixed it, I morphed to Alicorn, ignoring the pain and using my magic to pick up the water and walk out into the main room where Autobots and cyber-wolves stared at me "Nova? I... just...don't want to ask" Jolt sighed and I smiled "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker come here and follow me, you to Optimus" they followed me outside around a corner where I smiled "I have a prank idea" Sunstreaker smiled "ok tell us" a smile crossed my muzzle "Ratchet is recharging in our room, we wake him up and yell that Optimus is hurt and whenever he comes outside... SPLASH he gets soaked with all this wonderful water" Optimus nodded "I'm in" I placed all the water in a container and make it look like Optimus had cuts and scars all over him then poured energon on him "perfect" I transformed to my normal self and walked into the main room to explain the plan "ok everyone, to your rooms and hide until you here Ratchet yell" Autobots scrambled into their rooms with cyber-wolves behind them and I used my magic to look like scrap to "ok" I ran out to see Optimus on the ground and Sunstreaker with his twin holding the water above the entrance "ready?" they nodded and as I laid down Sideswipe jumped off to run inside "Ratchet! Get up! Nova and Optimus are hurt!" I took Optimus's hand and smiled "I have an extra trick to add to this" He smiled "oh, here they come" I looked at Sunstreaker and shook my head "don't drop it" he nodded and I closed my eyes halfway as Ratchet and Sideswipe ran out "dear Primus" Ratchet gasped as he kneeled next to Optimus who gasped out "Nova, she is with the allspark" I closed my eyes and held my breath as Ratchet kneeled next to me and put his hand to my neck that's when I used my magic to make it seem my spark stopped making Ratchet gasp "no, Sunstreaker help me get her to the med-bay!" they lifted me up and walked into the main room as everyone ran up "what happened?" Ratchet sighed "her and Optimus got attacked somehow" as soon as he laid me down and exited the room I leapt up and ran into the training room and hid behind some weapons as Ratchet angry voice rang out "WHERE IS SHE? THIS BETTER NOT BE A JOKE" a shiver ran through my body at the thought of Ol' Rusty hitting my helm. Optimus ran in and picked me up above his head to laugh "we got him."

**Ok that is chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it! leave a review saying how I did remember, I am new at this. I currently have three more stories under way with more transformers and a TMNT story And those will be out soon!**

**XOXO Nova Prime**


	5. Chapter 5: The attack, like a brother

**Decepticons! attack!**

**Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or it characters**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I stretched to glance at my side and see Optimus gone "where is he?" I jumped out of the berth and walked out into the main room which was empty except for Ironhide who was walking out if his room and Firecracker who padded over to me "Nova, my pack has found a place outside where they are staying" I nodded "ok" Ironhide yawned and walked over to me "mornin' Nova" a smile crossed my face "good morning Hide" I hugged him "did you sleep well?" He once more yawned "I guess" I stepped back and looked around "where is everyone?" He shrugged "in the training room we better go as well" all three of us walked into the dojo to stand next to our fellow Autobots "what is going on?" I asked Jazz "Optimus is talking about helping humankind" Everyone trailed out into the main room as Optimus finished and Lennox walked up to me "hi Nova long time no see!" I laughed "got that right" I looked around "if anyone wants to come with me on patrol follow me" and I began walking to the door with Bumblebee, Jolt, Jazz, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker behind me.

"ok everyone! You know what to look for!" I yelled through the comm link as I took the lead to drive around our borders. "Umm... Nova" Jolt came over "yes?" I replied right as a body landed on my windshield causing me to swerve to the side and transform "Barricade what the hell?" Sunstreaker transformed along with the others and ran up to me "you alright Nova?" I winced "yeah I'm fine" Ironhide and Barricade were going one on one when Blackout landed in front of Jazz "Sideswipe help Jazz! Bumblebee, Jolt, Sunstreaker help them!" I yelled when a familiar Decepticon transformed to land right beside me "Starscream" I hissed and lunged my leg out to kick him in the side making him cry out "fool!" He sliced open my arm and I cried out to pull out my katana blades and cut his shoulder. Multiple wounds appeared on both my body and Starscreams body but soon he transformed and flew off to be replaced by Megatron who stabbed a knife right through my stomach "ah such a pretty little femme" he smiled as I dropped to my knees "Nova!" Jazz gasped as he dodged a blow from Blackout and that's when Brawl and Bonecrusher landed behind him to stab Jazz in the chest "no!" I gasped then messaged back to base "Optimus!" He replied back "what is it?" I clenched my eyes shut from pain "we need back up, Decepticon ambush!" He gasped "I will be right there" anger boiled in me "you cost us our planet, I will not let you take this one" I furiously yelled then ripped the knife out of Megatron's hand and plunged it through his stomach when an injured Starbeam ran up to him "my lord!" She looked at his stomach and pulled the knife out "transform and go back to base" after a bit of arguing Megatron flew off leaving me to struggle to my feet "you will pay for that" she hissed then lunged at me but I rolled to the side and shot a few holes in her back before jumping up and putting her head into the ground. I ran over and sliced open Bonecrusher's back to jump onto Brawl's and watch as Optimus along with the rest of the Autobots run up "take care of Jazz!" I yelled at Ratchet who nodded when extreme pain filled me as a sword was brought through my lower chest just barely missing my spark "say uncle" Starbeam snickered behind me then pulled out the sword to throw me at a rock where I fell to the ground.

Optimus stabbed his sword through her chest and she gasped out "Decepticons! Retreat!" Injured Decepticons transformed and flew away leaving me to close my eyes as panting Autobots ran forward and pick me up "Nova, say something" Optimus gasped and I opened my eyes to smile "hi" Ratchet came up helping an injured Jazz "easy does it Jazz" he soothed and Optimus helped me up "Punk ass Decepticons" Ironhide growled "got that right" I hissed "is anyone severely hurt?" Jolt revealed a hole in his leg" it will be fine though" Optimus looked at me and Jazz "can you transform?" I nodded and transformed to my alt mode and Jazz did the same "I can't drive though" he confessed but I came up in from of him and attached a hook to his front end "I got you bro" the Autobots formed a circle around us and we drove off to base where everyone went into the med-bay where Ratchet fixed them up before coming to me "ok let's see" he fixed up most of my wounds then wielded my chest and stomach back together "don't be doing to much movement or it will break apart again" I stood up "thanks" as I walked to the door he took a deep breath "wait" I turned around as he walked up and observed the dent in my helm then fixed it "there, I'm sorry I hit you. I'm not supposed to hit females" I smiled "it's alright" I kissed his cheek then walked out to see everyone talking when Epps and Lennox ran up to me "my gosh Nova you look like crap" I picked them up and carefully placed them on my shoulders "wow thanks for the compliment" Optimus's eyes widened as he looked at me "Nova your body" he walked up to me "it looks horrible with those wield marks" he gently touched my chest making me wince "Ratchet said they will heal" I put Lennox and Epps down "good, you body may have marks but your still beautiful" he smiled then leaned in and kissed me making Sideswipe cheer beside us "you go Optimus!" He pulled away to blush "umm... Thanks?" I laughed then walked over to Skids "where is Jazz?" He looked at the wield marks "in his room" I walked over to his door and knocked "Jazz?" I heard him cough heavily "come in" I opened the door and walked in to see him sitting on his berth, holding his chest "Nova..." He gasped as he looked at my body "you look horrible" I sat next to him "will the compliments ever stop?" Jazz lightly chuckled and I gently took the hand on his chest and moved it to reveal a giant hole "did Ratchet do anything?" He nodded "he did all he could do" I sighed then leaned in and kissed the edge of the wound "I just helped him a little more" I smiled as I pulled back. A jolt of pain in my chest made me groan "Nova?" Jazz gasped and I placed a hand on my chest while he put his hand on top of mine "what's wrong?" I tensed as another shot of pain came into my chest and I began to heavily cough "I don't know!" His eyes widened and he pulled me closer to his warm body "come on lets get you to Ratchet" I stood up "I'm fine, really" Starbeam popped into my head for a split second and I fell to my knees "no" Jazz kneeled down next to me "something is wrong" I stood up and held my head "I just need to rest" he supported me as we walked out to see Optimus and the two military officers talking "Nova?" Optimus gasped and ran forward to pick me up "thank you Jazz" Jazz nodded "tell me if she is alright" Optimus carried me towards the med-bay But I shook my head "i just need rest" he turned and entered our room to put me on our berth "then get some."

Optimus laid in bed next to me and pulled me closer to him "do I need to get Ratchet?" I shook my head "no I'm fine, I'm going to go take a shower" I sighed and got out of bed to walk into our shower room where I took off my armor and turned on the shower to smile as the droplets hit my metal skin " ah I needed this"

**There you go chapter five, with school starting in less than a month somehow now is the time ideas come to my head, who knew lol! I am releasing my new story today based on if the Transformers were wolves!**

**XOXO Nova Prime**


	6. Chapter 6: pranks, thanks and a PARTY!

**Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or it's characters but I do own the cyber-wolf Firecracker and (female) Nova Prime, and I do not own Nyan cat (thank god I don't)  
**

**chapter six is here!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

After I put on my armor I walked out into the hallway and began to sneak past the doors until I reached my private room and I entered it to see the extremely large flat screen tv and art supplies Optimus and Sunstreaker gave to me. I turned on some music and pulled out a canvas in which I began painting on "I am bursting with ideas" I whispered when a knock was heard at the door "Nova?" I recognized Optimus's voice "come in" I smiled as I looked at the outline of Kaon when he walked in "that looks amazing" Optimus looked at the painting "thanks" I smiled then put the paint down to take a deep breath when Optimus walked up to my front and smiled "I love you Nova" I cupped his cheek with my hand "I love you to Optimus" He leaned in and kissed me.

~next morning~

I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes as I walked into the main room to see the Autobots talking "morning guys" all eyes were on my and Wheelie laughed " _Vroom-Vroom_" My whole face went red "I though that you would have a sparkling after what Megatron did to you" Ratchet sighed and tears filled my eyes as memories flooded back. Not only did Megatron do it to me but to my mom as well, disgusting being I bowed my head and my body shook as tears fell onto the ground "oh Nova I didn't mean to make you cry" Ratchet stood up and walked over to hug me but I transformed and drove out of the base. I drove around until I stopped by a cliff and transformed to look into the sunrise when a gentle blow of wind surrounded me _do not cry my child for I have a greater job for you. Not only to be a excellent mom but to save this planet. Have faith in me_ the voice disappeared as soon as a stronger hand was wrapped around me "Nova I'm sorry I made you cry" Ratchet looked into my eyes then helped me stand then let me hug him and tremble "Optimus!" Ratchet gasped "is she alright?" Optimus asked with worry and I let go of Ratchet to look at Optimus "yea I'm fine" he raised and eyebrow "you sure?" I nodded "positive, oh and everyone pretty much knows about last night" I winked then transformed to drive back to base with Optimus and Ratchet close behind me. I transformed and Optimus walked up and whispered in my ear "act natural just ignore anything they say" I chuckled "will do" Ratchet disappeared into the med-bay while Optimus and I walked over to the clump of Autobots "here's the couple!" Brains yelled "_Vroom Vroom" _Wheelie teased causing laughter to erupt from the group "last night I should of walked up to their door and yelled 'get some'" Sunstreaker laughed "or maybe I should have sprayed some shaving cream all over them! he continued and something snapped inside me making me lunge forward and pick him up by the neck to slam him against the wall and leaned in "your just jealous" I hissed "now keep quiet or else your fucking head will be given to Megatron" his eyes widened "yes mam'" I dropped him and he ran off to his room "you better run dumb ass" I yelled and turned around to take a deep breath "Nova? You never cuss" Skids eyes widened and I shook my head "I'm just tired of him, I'm going into the dojo" I walked into the training room where I punched the giant punching bag and flipped to kick it "well this is getting rid of your anger?" out of the corner of my eye I saw Optimus leaning on the inside of the doorway "pretty much" I growled then kicked the bag when it's chains snapped and I gasped to roll to the side as it landed on my foot with a crack and I cried out, immedently Optimus was at my side and pulled the bag off then rubbed the foot making me wince "what in the name of Primus is going on in here!" Ratchet yelled then gasped and ran forward "what happened?"

I stood up and looked at the cracked ceiling "umm.. I kinda broke the chains" I nervously laughed "not that ,your foot!" He rubbed the broken piece of metal and I yelped "gosh watch it!" Ratchet helped me up and wrapped my arm around his neck "Optimus try to get that fixed " we walked out and Jolt ran up "need help? What happened?" I pulled away from Ratchet and limped away "I'm fine" as soon as I limped in from of the group of Autobots Jazz jumped down and helped support me "girl! Easy" I growled "I'm fine!" Ironhide and Bumblebee jumped down to help me to the med-bay where Ratchet was standing with a drill, smiling "comm links never fail" I rolled my eyes and limped over to a bed where I spread my leg out and let Ratchet begin to wield it "now let's see those other wounds" he checked over my chest then began to buff the marks until I looked like new again "there you go" I smiled "thanks" he nodded "anytime" as soon as I stepped out I tripped over a string and weird noises followed and I looked up just in time to see a crate that crashed into me and in the box was a crate of arctic water which went straight to my circuits making me shiver and I punched straight up to break the top of the crate then morphed to Alicorn and bucked to break the crate to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looking at me with wide eyes "oh no dude, she's pissed" Sunstreaker gasped "just wait till part two" Sideswipe gulped and I watched as Optimus stepped out of our room "Optimus always says I'm cute when I'm angry well get ready because I am going to be GORGEOUS!" I roared and used my magic to pick them up and throw them into Ratchets arms "take care of them" he smiled "with pleasure" steam came off my body as I grew more angry "then it will be my turn" I hissed and transformed back to my normal self right as Optimus walked up to me a rope was launched out of the wall , wrapping myself against Optimus and we fell to the ground with a grunt "SIDESWIPE SUNSTREAKER" Optimus yelled furiously then looked at me as I went limp "I give up, no more prank club" I sighed then spoke into my comm "Autobots come to the main room, one of the twins prank have us... tangled up" Jazz returned "will do" all the Autobots walked out of their rooms to see us tied together "really Nova? You wanted us to come out to see you two?" Ironhide cringed "no one of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's pranks went wrong" I grunted as I tried to break free only to make us roll over so Optimus was on top "eww I'm going back in my room" Skids stuck out his glossa and all the Autobots agreed then walked to their rooms "great" I sighed then gasped as Optimus's lips met mine and I closed my eyes to relish the moment "why not disappoint them?" Optimus chuckled

Ratchet walked out and Optimus pulled away "oh thank primus" he breathed "let me guess part two they were pleading about" he chuckled as he cut the string "yep" I stood up and hugged Ratchet "thanks" he pat my back "no problem" I growled "now where are the twins?" he smiled "in the med-bay" I evilly smirked "I have a plan" I walked in and picked the twins up by the back of their necks then walked into the conference room "Optimus bring the rope!" I yelled and he walked in to tie them together "now you need to lean not to do that again so..." I turned on the enormous Tv and programed Nyan Cat for 10 hours "ok enjoy" I smiled then turned the volume up and pressed play "NO NOT THIS SONG" Sideswipe yelled as I walked out of the soundproof room and closed the door to look into the glass and see the twins yelling something "think this will teach them?" I smiled still eying the twins "for a while" I rolled my eyes and walked beside Optimus "next time it will be chipmunks laughing" I growled "so are they paying?" Ratchet smirked as he leaned against the side of the door way to the med-bay with Ol' Rusty spinning on his finger "quite" I smiled then once again spoke into my comm link "if any Autobots want to see a show then come to the conference room where a show is going on" I finished with a chuckle and the other set of twins walked out to break down laughing as soon as they saw the lambo twins in the room. Soon the whole team was laughing by the room "they needed a few laughs" Optimus smiled "ever since the battle and they found out that you got hurt they have been tense" my eyes widened "me?" Optimus let out a laugh "you think they don't care about you. If you were alone they would be fighting over you by now" he smiled "oh, ok I didn't think I was that beautiful" I sighed when Optimus grabbed my hand and twirled me then pulled me against his body "are you kidding? You're the most beautiful femme I have ever seen"he kissed the top of my helm "don't ever forget that"

I gasped, scaring Optimus next to me making him drop his book "I have an idea!" Optimus sighed "here it comes" I leaped up out of the berth "we will have a party! I will go make plans now" with that I ran out of the room and knocked on Jazz's door "come in" his voice sounded and I burst in "I have an idea!"he smiled "let's hear it" I smiled "we will have a party with the Decepticons to continue the tradition" Jazz sighed "the tradition? Nova that will not be possible especially now ... but I will help" I smiled "we start now" a smirk crossed his face "need low grade energon?" I smiled "of course" we ran out of the base into an hidden area in the woods "perfect" I used my magic to form a perfect, cybertronian size party building with all the supplies inside "whoa" Jazz's eyes widened while he smiled "perfect" I stepped inside to see lights and tables with glasses for the energon along with seats and a dance-floor "whoa girl, there is a DJ booth?" I laughed "yep and your the DJ" He leaped up "awesome!" I stepped outside "now to get the Decepticons" we transformed and drove to an open field where I transformed and launched a signal into the sky for Decepticons "keep your guns away until fired upon first" I ordered Jazz who nodded. The whole team of Decepticons flew up and transformed to point their guns at us "what do you want?" Megatron growled "an invitation for a party" I smiled "the Dancitron dance?" Starscream asked "yes but here on Earth, see that building?" I pointed to the large building "yes" Megatron raised an eyebrow "that is where it is, but we need your word you won't attack us Autobots promise we won't attack you" I stuck out my hand "how do we not know your lying?" he growled "do Autobots lie?" I stared him in the eye and he reached forward to shake my hand "ok be there at sundown, and be prepared to get a little drunk" I laughed "we will be there, farewell" Megatron nodded a his team transformed and flew off "thank you" he nodded then flew off leaving Jazz and I shocked "did he just..." Jazz trailed off "thanked us?" I gasped "return to base" we transformed and drove to base then transformed back to see all the Autobots including Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who shied away "you have to be kidding me" Optimus sighed "a party.. with the Decepticons?" Ironhide snorted "and he thanked you?" My eyes widened "how do you know?" Ratchet smiled "you left your comm link on" Jolt sighed "I guess we are going"Optimus smiled "we don't want to disappoint Nova now do we" a smile crossed my face. We were going.

I led the Autobots to the building and stepped inside to use my magic and put the energon into the glasses "so, what do you think?" I noticed their faces were split with smiles "it's amazing" Skids "how did you find the time to build this?" Mudflap gasped as he looked around "a little magic" I winked "now no shooing until fired upon first" I growled then the Decepticons landed in the entrance and walked in. I noticed Ironhide pull out his gun and I pinched his neck "put it back" he put it back then eyed me "welcome Autobots and Decepticons to the Dancitron dance please enjoy yourself and remember no fighting until the night is over" Megatron and Optimus stepped forward to shake hands "indeed" Jazz leaped up to the DJ booth and gave me a thumbs up "HIT IT" I yelled and the music started.

* * *

**Party! next chapter will be mostly the party and lets just say, some cybertronians get drunk!^.^ lol**

**Leave a review, fav, do whatever you want!**

**Nova Prime is out**


	7. Chapter 7: Drunk in love

**Ok now it's party time! Warning: Characters will get drunk ****in this.**

**Oh and listen to this music while reading!**

** watch?v=djBe41iQ8U8**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Optimus smiled as he handed me a drink "I would love to see Megatron get drunk"

"Me to" I laughed as I looked at the leader who was talking to a laughing Ironhide who also had a glass in his hand

Ratchet walked up to me "these Decepticons have their pros and cons to" he glanced at Jazz who was on the stage talking to Bonecrusher before looking like he burst out laughing

"both humans and Cybertronians are like that" Optimus peered into the glass then took a sip

suddenly I was picked up off my feet making me scream "put me down!" I flipped out of the arms of Bumblebee who fell down laughing and I rolled my eyes to pick up my glass from Optimus when a hand was placed on my shoulder and I noticed Optimus tense

"great party Nova" a deep voice said behind me "thanks" I smiled then looked over to see Megatron who took a sip of energon

"Starbeam, honey come here" he yelled and I pulled away "honey?"

Starbeam walked up and hugged Megatron's arm "yep, we are sparkmates now!" My eyes widened in shock

_Dear Primus we're screwed _I thought when a yell was heard behind me "Nova! Come here!"

I turned around and walked over to Jolt along with the other Autobots and Decepticons except Jazz and Barricade who were having a dance-off on the cybertronian size Tv with the human Wii next to it

"Just Dance?" Ratchet chuckled as he took another sip of energon

"yep I thought it would be a little fun" I shrugged before gulping down more energon

Ironhide smirked next to me "there are some two player romantic songs on there for you two" he glanced at both of us

"wonderful" I rolled my eyes "hey Jazz! I'm up next"

a laugh escaped him "can do Nova" he flipped to end the contest and the screen flashed **Player one wins!**

Cheers split the room and Bonecrusher shook Jazz'z hand then walked off while Jazz walked over and handed me the large Wii remote then handed Optimus the other one "I don't really dance" Optimus began but I pushed in front of the Tv and turned on Nitro Bot.

I laughed as Optimus stumbled a few times but I ended up winning "let's do a better song" he smiled then turned on a romantic song which we danced to and in the end Optimus bent over me and kissed me gently causing cheers to rise up from the bots around us

He pulled away and we gave the Wii remotes to two other bots before I walked over and boosted the energon up to high-grade and handed Optimus a new glass before grabbing one for myself

"this is enjoyable" Optimus smiled as he took a sip

"it sure is" I smiled "follow me" I led him into a room with a berth sized couch and closet

"what's this? He asked as he looked around

"a dirty room" I smiled then sat down on the couch "we can play some games in here"

I stood up and shook for a moment but regained my balance "I'll enjoy that" I picked up our glasses and handed him his before taking a gulp of mine, already feeling the drunk ness taking over

"felling drunk?" Optimus laughed with his words slurred "me to" I walked out of the room to see Starbeam and Megatron talking

"go talk to her, remember this is a truce party" Optimus said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck

"alright" I sighed then walked up to Starbeam who smiled "hey Nova what's up my girl"

"there's a game I would like you two to join" I smiled as I looked between the couple

"sure" Megatron laughed

"ok there is a secret room over in the corner with a closet and I thought we couples could have a little talk session followed by some games" I smiled "Optimus knows about the games not the closet"

Starbeam and Megatron looked at each other "sounds good" Megatron finally nodded

"I'll get you when it's time" I nodded then walked over to the drunk Autobots and Decepticons who were sitting down against the wall "drunk much?" I asked

"hell yeah" Ironhide laughed, I rolled my eyes and walked past Megatron "it's time" the couple followed me to where Optimus was leaning against the wall "Optimus time for those games" I smiled

Optimus followed us into the room where Megatron and Starbeam walked into the closet "what are you doing" Optimus gasped as I pushed him into the closet before stepping in myself and closing the door "you'll see"

An unexpected power down took over me.

~next morning~

I on lined to see Optimus shaking Megatron's hand "the truce is over" he stated "till next time"

I stood up and winked at Starbeam who smiled as the Decepticons transformed and flew out while I used my magic to make the building disappear and telaport all the Autobots to their rooms back at base

"that was amazing "Optimus smiled as we entered our room "thanks, I don't know about you but I am going to take a shower" I yawned then walked over to the shower room where I peeled off my armor and turned the water on "ah" I breathed

~later~

"That's a wrap!" A voice split the air and I gasped to see Wheelie along with Brains roll into the shower "great show!" They cheered and I screamed to back up into a concerned Optimus

"Wheelie! Brains! Optimus roared as I hugged into his chest with tears streaming down my face "you had no permission to watch! Or even know!" He rubbed my back soothingly

"oh man is she crying?" Wheelie rolled forward to rub my leg "listen Nova we're sorry we heard noise and thuds so we thought we would come look" I kicked him away and ran out of the room into the main room where Autobots looked at me "Nova? What's wrong?"

Optimus ran out of our room after me "Nova please" he caught up and held me close to kiss the top of my helm "it was wrong for them to watch I will make sure they get a fair punishment"

"what happened?" Ratchet yelled as he ran up and scanned me "wait a minute" he sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose and lowered his voice "stupid couples"

"yes we were" Optimus sighed and rubbed my arm

"then why is she crying?" Ratchet looked over me

"because Wheelie and Brains were watching"

I looked up "sorry, I don't like it when people watch when we do that stuff"

Optimus smiled and rubbed my arm "neither do I"

Jazz ran up to me "are you alright?"

I sniffed and smiled "yes I'm alright"

he gently touched my neck where a bruise was appearing "oh I see, and Wheelie along with Brains were watching"

"don't tell anyone!" I shrieked

"everyone already knows" Jazz sighed

I yawned "I bet but now I need some sleep" I walked away "night everyone!" I yelled as I entered our room I took off my armor and crawled into bed to pull the sheets over me

"Going to bed already?" Optimus smiled as he removed his cod piece and got into bed next to me

I looked down to see the sheets begin to glow "what the?"

"ready for round 2?"

* * *

**There you go chapter 7, Nova and Optimus got down! The fighting will start up between the cons and bots in the next few chapters! This is Nova Prime and I'm out**


	8. Chapter 8: Discord

**Chapter 8 is here!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

My spark beat quickened as I barely dodged a blow from Megatron then ducked from another to flip and kick him right in the jaw

"Autobots keep going!" I yelled then grunted as I was punched in the helm and fell back unconscious.

I groaned and opened my eyes to look around "what in the name of?" I attempted to say but something on my mouth kept it open so it was hard to speak.

"ah, my darling I see your awake" Megatron smiled as he came into the room with Starbeam who evilly smirked.

"we just brought you here on the Decepticon ship to ask you a few questions"

"I will never tell you anything!" I growled

" I expected you to say that" Megatron growled "well, question number one, the most crucial one of them all. Where is the Autobot headquarters?"

A snarl rose in my throat "I will never tell you"

Megatron began to circle my body as I realized I was in a room, on my knees with my hands chained above me "I will ask you once more" he leaned in so our faces almost touched "tell me the Autobot base location!"

A smirk tugged at the sides of my mouth "why, who wants to know?!"

A deep and almost deadly growl rose from Megatron and he stabbed me in the chest with some sort of object and electricity was sent through my body making me cry out in extreme pain "see, electricity hurts even the strongest of femmes" he smiled as he turned a knob sending more bots threw me and I screamed before going limp and gasping for breath.

Megatron leaned in and took off the things from my mouth to pull me into a kiss "such a pretty femme" he breathed

Suddenly the ground shook and Megatron jumped up to look at the door which busted open to reveal a team of pissed off Autobots

"Nova!" Optimus gasped and stepped forward to hold a gun on Megatrons spark chamber while Megatron had one on his "release her"

Megatron laughed "you think I will let such a perfect femme go?"

I stood up and winked at Optimus who nodded "no I will let myself go" I managed to pull out my sword and cut the chains to plunge it deep into Megatron's Spark chamber leaving him to fall to the ground and for me to take out my sword

"thanks" I smiled then gasped as Ratchet began to check me over "yea, yea are you hurt?" He panicked

"no I'm fine" I laughed then sighed "he did kiss me though" I shivered when another pair of lips was pressed to mine "let me cover it up"

Optimus smiled as he pulled back "better?"

I smiled "much"

Ratchet rolled his eyes then walked back over to the others and I laughed

"old Hatchet doesn't like a little love" he glared at me

"whatever"

"it's true"

Optimus picked me up "ok enough you two geez"

am message came over my link and I gasped

I jumped out of his arms and sighed "ok listen up" I looked around then folded my hands "I am going on a mission, _alone_ to defeat an old enemy who has been torturing my people. I don't know when I will be back and my comm won't work"

Optimus looked at me "when do you leave"

I transformed almost on cue "now, I just received the message"

he kissed my cheek "be safe"

i smiled "no promises"

Am alarm went off in my comm link and I flew off into space.

I landed on my planet and looked around to see beheaded soldiers of my Alicorn people and gasped when I saw rows of then lying down and with Discord cutting off their heads "stop this at once" I growled as I walked towards them

"ah princess Nova, how good to see you" Discord laughed and threw more of my people off to watch as they escaped

"it's not nice to see you" I growled and picked him up to destroy the machine before kicking him in the jaw "don't mess with my people!" I yelled as I kicked him to crack his rib

"I was just having some fun, come on" he threw ice at me and I cried out to block it with my wings

"so chopping Alicorn heads off is fun to you?" I hissed and shot multiple spells at him

"they call me Discord for a reason" he shot arrows at me but I dodged them and ran forward to put him in a fire pit and watched as he sank sown below only to spring back up and attack me

"yea, chaos is your middle name" I hissed

"looks like your friend is here" he smiled as he stepped back to let hoof prints sound behind her followed by a familiar voice

"hello Nova Prime"

* * *

**There you go, danger is lurking and Nova is in for some pain!**

**I will be slow on stories because of school so please cope with me ,**

**read my other stories and wish an early happy birthday to Ice Rose 111**

**Nova Prime**


	9. Chapter 9: a surprise followed by pain

**Hi I am back and I can chat again! ok enough chat, enjoy the story.**

* * *

I turned around to get kicked in the face by two hooves "Starbeam?!" I gasped and kicked her back "how are you alive!?"

She lowly chuckled "dark energon brings us back to the dead doesn't it?"

My jaw dropped "Dark energon? That is so rare it doesn't exist!" Starbeam leaned in

"The best part is i can control an army" she neighed and rows of undead Alicorns began to rise and lined up behind behind her

"what?" I gasped as I recognized some of the Alicorns "these are my Alicorns from my family!" I exclaimed

"exactly, you can't fight them because they were once your family" she evilly chuckled "attack!" Her voice rang out and the line surged forward

"no!" I yelled then backed up to kick some away before releasing a spell into the ground before falling as I got stabbed over and over again from the Alicorns around me. Soon I was on the ground with energon flowing freely from me

"doesn't it feel good to be at the bottom of the chain" Starbeam chuckled and I reared up to kick then away and stab multiple before looking at her as the whole army fell behind me

"yeah it does" I hissed then galloped forward to suddenly turn and kick her into the fire pit

"Nooooooooo" She gasped and thrashed around in the pit which eventually swallowed her up

"yes" I turned to look at the Alicorns before sighing "good bye my family"

I flew up to fly back to earth where I transformed and limped up behind Optimus who's neck I gently kissed "Echo?" He gasped

"yea, I'm back" I sighed then jumped forward as Ratchet began to patch up my wounds

"stand still" he silently hissed then stepped back as he wielded the last wound then walked into the med-bay

"how did it go big sis?" Jazz jokingly chuckled and I explained everything from the Alicorn to Starbeam to Discord

"yea" I sighed as I finished then held my head as a sudden headache took over and I gasped to run into my room where I threw up

"you alright Nova?" Optimus wondered as he rubbed my back and I stood up to nod

"yea" I walked over to the med-bay where I grabbed a test and ran out before Ratchet could see me

"out" I growled and pushed Optimus out of the room to look at the test after I followed the instructions And a scream split from my throat "I'm screwed" I whispered then hid the test as Optimus walked in "what's wrong?"

I hid the test "nothing" he noticed my hiding my hands behind my back

"what's that?" He looked down

"like I said, nothing" I smiled and he pushed me against the bed to begin kissing me until I closed my eyes

"Nova?" He gasped and looked at me as I opened my eyes to find him looking at the test "your..." He trailed off then picked me up and pulled me into a kiss "we're gonna be parents!" He cheered and I smiled

"I know" he looked into my eyes

"that proves how much I love you" he smiled then kissed me again when I pulled away

"don't tell anyone" he nodded

"agreed" I walked out after throwing the test away to see the bots talking

"Nova you ok?" Jazz asked worryingly

"of course I am" I giggled

Ironhide raised an eyebrow "why are you so bubbly?" Ratchet walked out of the med-bay and crossed his arms

"Nova come here" I gulped and he pushed me into the med-bay and closed the door "did you take a test?" He whispered

"yes" I sighed "I didn't want anyone to know I thought I was pregnant"he nodded

"I understand but I have a question for you"

I looked up "yes?" His eyes met mine

"are you?" I looked down and sighed

"yes" he smiled "ok, you can go"

I walked out to be tackled by Jazz who had the test in his hand "you are!" He smiled and she bolted out from under him to slap Optimus

"you told them!"

he shook his head "no he got into the room" she sighed

"of course he did"

~2 months later~

Laughter erupted from me as Optimus continued to blow raspberries into my swollen stomach "Op... Optimus... Sto...p" I giggled and he pulled away to kiss my stomach

"as you wish" I rolled my eyes then stood up to walk out into the training room where Autobots greeted me

"looking good" Ratchet nodded along with Jazz who chuckled

"my sister, having a sparkling. Who knew?"

I tried to sit down but my stomach stopped me and I groaned

"having troubles?" Ratchet giggled and Optimus walked in to help me up

"tell me about it" I rolled my eyes and watched as they began to spar then walked out to see Decepticons in the entrance

"hello Nova" Megatron smiled then his smile faded as he saw my stomach "KILL HER!" He roared and sprung forward

"OPTIMUS!" I screamed as Megatron shot me in the stomach then picked me up as Optimus ran out

"NOVA!" He gasped and ran forward but Megatron transformed and flew off to the Decepticon base where he immediately tied me up and grabbed a knife to begin to open up my stomach and I screamed in pain

"quiet now" he chuckled and reached in when he fell as he was shot by Optimus

"no you quiet" he hissed as he ran over to pick me up "are you alright?"

I groaned "yea" Ratchet ran forward to immedently begin to wield it

"there" he sighed and backed up "can you transform?"

I nodded then transformed "yes" He sighed

"good" we drove back to base where he scanned over me to nod "your good"

I walked out of the med-bay towards my room where I laid down on the berth with Optimus next to me "feeling better?"

"yea" I sighed then cuddled into him

"love you Nova"

"Love you to Optimus"

* * *

**There you go chap. 9 is up! I need some suggestions on how long a normal story is. I appreciate all your guys help and support for me LOVE YOU ALL**

**Nova Prime**


	10. Chapter 10: Attack!

Finally** I have made time for some stories! With so many art requests at home it hard to write, here's chapter 10**

**YAOI WARNING Yaoi at the end if you don't like skip this chapter (I have the section outlined the rest is fine)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to slowly make my way out to the main room "morning sunshine" a voice chuckled and I looked up to see Jazz leaning against the wall, drinking energon

"shut up" I drowsingly retorted and walked outside

"where do you think your going?" Ratchet asked as he twirled Ol' Rusty around his finger and leaned against the doorway

"out for a drive" I looked him in the eye "is that wrong?!"

he nodded and walked over to me "it is when your pregnant"

I rolled my eyes when he looked at Jazz "go with her on her little 'adventure'"

"ok!" He nodded and I transformed to drive off "wait up!" He complained and followed me

I sighed as we drove through a city "are you alright?" Jazz asked me as we stopped at a red light

"yea" I sighed to drive forward "I'm just a little tired, that's all" he drove closer to me and bumped into my side

"just calm down, I know something's bugging you" he said calmly and I looked at him "thanks"

I suddenly veered to the side as a giant truck drove the wrong way and I gasped to slam on my brakes "the hell?" The truck turned so it was coming straight at me and I transformed to flip over the wall and transform back then drove off in the other direction

"meet me back at base" I messaged Jazz

"no I stay with you!" Jazz replied

"I don't care!" I snapped back and floored it as the truck came up behind me again "let's do this" I growled then moved into the next lane and waited for the truck to turn before driving underneath it and transforming to pick it up and throw it over into an ally before transforming back and driving back to base.

"How'd it go?" Ratchet asked as I walked into the main room

"good" I smiled then skipped I to my room where I laid back down next to Optimus

"about time" he smiled and I jumped to gently slap him

"gosh Optimus" he laughed and pulled me closer to his body

"I want your body so bad right now, but I can't" he whispered and I sighed

"I know" he kissed my neck when a knock was heard at the door

"Come in!" Optimus said as we both sat up to watch as Ratchet poked his head in "check up time"

Optimus sighed as Ratchet began to check him over "your good" he walked over to check me and nodded "your good to" I nodded then stood up to nudge Optimus up

he yawned as we walked out to be greeted by a group of Autobots "MAKE WAY FOR THE PREGNANT FEMME" Jazz yelled and pushed everyone out of the way

"Jazz, really?" I cocked my hip and sat down next to Ratchet who muttered to me

"idiot" I giggled and lightly slapped him "I know right!" We shared a laugh and Ironhide raised an eyebrow

"what's so funny?" I giggled and Ratchet looked at me then we both burst into fits of laughter as we sent things back and forth through comm link

"whatever" Ironhide growled and stalked off leaving me to stand up

"I'm going to get something to eat" I walked out to grab a cube of energon and warmed it up then sat down and drank it when a pair of hands wrapped around my mouth and pulled me down into darkness

"shh" a voice said and I narrowed my eyes to see Optimus

{"you big butt" I hissed when her took a step towards me and kissed me then moved his head to my neck and kissed me there sending amounts of pleasure throughout my body

"Optimus" I gasped as he sucked on my sweet spot before pulling back and kissing my stomach

"Nova" he purred as he stood back up and gently teased his cod piece before letting me take it off

"beautiful" I smiled then he pushed me against a wall and slid his swollen spike into me and began thrusting "Ops" I panted as he went faster and he grunted until a few minutes later he released and we both slid down the wall, panting.

"I love you Nova" he smiled and replaced his cod piece before helping me stand and walk over to a flight of stairs where he picked me up and climbed them}

"I love you to Optimus" I smiled then fell asleep against his shoulder.

~Optimus POV~

I carried Nova out of the basement to walk out into the main room where all of the Autobots looked at me

"that's a cute picture" Jazz teased and I rolled my eyes to walk into my room and set Nova down on the bed

"she's so beautiful" I whispered as I pulled the sheets over her body and placed a feather light kiss on her foreplating "sleep well beautiful, I'll be here in the morn"

I walked out and quietly closed the door when the alarm went off and I ran over to Captian Lennox "what is the problem?"

he looked at me "the Decepticons are heading towards this base in large amounts" at that moment my comm link rang and I opened it "yes?"

Megatrons voice sounded "hello Optimus Prime I hear that you have a pregnant femme"

my eyes widened in horror "no she died last night giving birth" I quickly said and Megatron snickered

"wel then, we'll just stop by and see if it's true, see you soon Optimus" as soon as he hung up I bolted into the main room

"Autobots we must protect Nova, the Decepticons are coming to take her"

Jazz growled and took out his gun "they're not taking my sister" I nodded and led everyone into my room where I gently shook Nova "sweets park please wake up"

she slowly opened her eyes and groaned to sit up and look at the Autobots making her eyes snap online "what's wrong?" She stood up

"The Decepticons are here to capture you for your sparkling" I protectively wrapped an arm around her chest and pulled her close

"I want to see them try" she hissed and brought out her katanas right as the door was broken down and Megatron dashed through to look at her

"Optimus, you said she died" he sneered and I narrowed my eyes

"things must be said, sacrifices must be done in order to save the ones closest to us" I retorted when Nova broke away from my grip and walked up to Megatron

"now you listen here! You are not going to touch me, my sparkling, or any of the Autobots otherwise the Decepticons are gonna have a headless leader" she hissed while scraping the katana along his throat

"ooh a tough femme" Megatron chuckled then reached behind his back "I have a gift for tough femmes" I stepped forward and pulled Nova towards me right as Megatron pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the rib making her cry out

"Nova " I whispered and set her on the bed "don't move" she nodded as the room broke into war.

~Novas POV~

I watched the fight when Megatron stabbed Optimus in the chest and I gasped as he fell "Optimus!"

Megatron walked towards me with Optimus's sword in his hand "the Autobots love you don't they? Not anymore" he stabbed the sword through my chest and I screamed, catching Ratchets attention

"Nova!" He gasped and ran up behind Megatron to throw him across the room then took the sword out of my chest as my optics began to flicker "Nova just please stay with me"

I whispered "I'm gonna be alright, go get Optimus" he quickly walked over to Optimus and helped him stand before Optimus broke away from Ratchet as he saw me "Nova" he gasped as he knelt beside me and picked up my body

"Optimus" I whispered when he opened his chest and spread some of his energy to me "no Optimus, you'll kill yourself" I insisted and pushed his chest closed as the sounds of war ended leaving Ratchet and Optimus to run me to med-bay.

~2 hour skip~

I closed my eyes as I finished watching Ratchet patch up Optimus and fell into a deep sleep.

Optimus stood up and limped over to Nova then kissed her cheek "please get well soon"

**Tada there's chapter 10 more coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: The birth

**Sorry I'm so late with this, here's chapter 11**

**This is mostly Nova giving birth so if you dont like blood and screaming women then don't read.**

* * *

Optimus sat patiently by Nova's bedside "Optimus you need to move"

Ratchet sighed "you've been there ever since the attack" he noticed a look of worry in Optimus's eyes

"I just want to make sure she's ok" he sighed and checked Novas spark pulse "is she like unconscious or something?" He finally asked

Ratchet sighed "no, shes asleep. Now keep quiet before you wake her then _you'll _be the unconscious one" he growled as he set a cube of energon next to Nova and finally decided to wake her

"Nova" he whispered and gently shook her until she groaned as she woke up

"what?" She grumbled and smiler as she looked at Optimus

"your ok" he breathed and pulled her into a kiss which turned into a make out making Ratchet turn his head away

"Ugh" he sputtered as Optimus gently moaned

"next time stay behind me" he chuckled and Nova nodded "agreed" Ratchet looked at the whispering couple and sighed in relief

"Nova, I have news for you" she looked at him

"yes?" He pulled down the sheets "I thought I might show you personally, Optimus help me walk her over to the maternity center" they lead Nova across the med bay to the center where they laid her down on a bed.

Ratchet grabbed a weird object and smeared some jelly on Novas stomach making her eyes widen

"there we go" Ratchet chuckled and placed the object on her stomach to look at the tv "there" he smiled and Novas eyes widened as she saw the sparkling happily moving around

"wow" Optimus smiled as Ratchet took the object and the jelly off to let Optimus kiss her stomach.

~6 months later~

Nova woke up to stand and walk out of the room where Jazz hugged her "hey" She laughed and Jazz lookked at her stomach "you look like a blueberry" she snorted

"thanks for the compliment" she stalked away when Optimus ran out and picked her up to hug her and kiss her making her gasp and hold her chest "Optimus!" She panted as her spark beat faster "you got me" she smiled then suddenly passed out

"Nova?!" He gasped and caught her to look her over "Ratchet!" He yelled and the medic ran out to look over Nova

"what happened?" he asked and Optimjs sighed "I scared her and I guess her spark stopped or something" Ratchet sighed

"you can't scare a pregnant femme who's ready to give birth! 1. You can kill her with her spark stopping and 2. You could scare the child right out of her!"

Optimus began to cry "I didn't mean to scare her!"

Ratchet sighed as Nova groaned and looked at them "Optimus, are you crying?" She wiped the tears away and lightly smiled to stand up and hug him "don't cry" he hugged her back and sniffed

"I won't anymore" he smiled and Nova kissed him to look at Ratchet and smile "good morning"

he sighed "Good morning Nova" she held her stomach and looked down as pain rippled through her body "Nova, are you ok?" ratchet frantically asked and she nodded

"yea, he's kicking that's all"

~18 hours later~

Nova woke to extreme pain in her stomach and she held it to sit up "Optimus" She began to cry as she nudged him but he remained asleep and she comm linked Ratchet "Ratch, are you awake?" He groaned

"I am now, what's wrong?" She sobbed as energon trickled onto the bed "I think the baby's coming" she cried and felt the urge to push but fought it off

"what?!" Ratchet gasped as he jumped out of bed "I'll be over in 2 seconds" Nova nudged Optimus again and he looked at her tiredly then jolted awake

"Nova?!" She sighed to grip her stomach "it's about damn time" she hissed and Optimus began to rub her stomach while Ratchet ran in and knelt next to Nova

"how far into labor are you?" She shrugged

"about 10 minutes I guess" tears dripped onto Optimus's hand as she cried harder "it hurts, it's worse that having Megatron stab you over and over again" she cried

"it's gonna be alright" Optimus rubbed her cheek as Ratchet sighed "help me get her to the center" they carried Nova to the maternity center and laid her down on a bed where Ratchet hooked her up to some machines.

"we have to wait until I can see some part of the baby" Ratchet sighed as he spread Novas legs apart and sat down while Optimus grabbed Novas hand and kisses her but she pushes him away

"not now" she whimpered and gasped to squeeze his hand and pant "this better not last much longer" she hissed at Ratchet who put on gloves

"let me see something" he told her "this WILL hurt" she looked at him "what are you-" she screamed in pain as Ratchet stuck his hand in her and felt for the child then pulled his hand out making Nova crush Optimus's hand

"ok, try to relax Nova" Ratchet sighed and stood up as Nova somehow relaxed and he put on a glove to rub some liquid along her inner thighs to lay back "ok, now rest"

Nova closed her eyes and rubs Optimus's hand to squeeze it as pain filled her body

~6 hours later~

Nova groaned weakly as Ratchet finally stands up and the other Autobots sit down to watch the miracle of birth "alright Nova, I think we're good" he closes the curtains making the others see very little as Ratchet walks over to Novas legs "ok Nova, push"

Nova loudly groaned "I can't!" Optimus looks at Rachet

"she's to weak" Ratchet curses under his breath and sighs "at least try"

Nova gripped Optimus's hand as she pushed and Ratchet smiled "there you go, do it again" she cried out as she pushed and she noticed the other Autobots pulling the curtain aside as she closes her eyes and catches her breath

"God" she whispered and looks at Optimus who rubbed her hand with his thumb "your doing good" he whispered and Nova deeply breaths

"push again" Ratchet sighs and Nova let out a loud cry as she pushed again and Ratchet nodded "I have the head, push again" Nova pushes and then she collapses, exhausted "one more Nova"

she closes her eyes "I can't" and Ratchet sighs to gently pull the sparkling out making Nova scream in pain then sigh as Ratchet began cleaning the sparkling then wrapping it up and handing it to Nova. She smiled and looked at Optimus as he kissed her cheek

"good job" he whispered and kissed her to look at the sparkling "what are we gonna name her?"

The sparkling giggles and Nova smiled "Eclipse" Optimus smiled as Nova began to feEd the sparkling

"Good job Nova" Ratchet pat her legs as he began to clean up the mess then handed Nova a liquid which she drank and yawned "sleep" Rtachet whispered and took the sparkling to place her into the heater crib as Nova smiled at Optimus and kissed his cheek to fall asleep.

* * *

**There you go, thanks for reading**


End file.
